User blog:FilBox101/Cetshwayo Kampande vs. Emilio Aguinaldo
Two respected leaders of their nation and kingdom. Who were bravely fought against foreign invaders well be decided in a battle for pride and supremacy.... Cetshwayo Kampande VS Emilio Aguinaldo WHO... IS.... DEADLIEST ????!!!! 'Combatants' Cetshwayo Kampande - A King of the Zulu Kingdom from 1872 to 1879 and its leader during the (Anglo-Zulu War) of 1879. He famously led the Zulu nation to successful victory against the British in the Battle of Isandlwana. Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: ' [ (CK) ] ' VERSUS Emilio Aguinaldo - President of the First Philippine Republic at 19th-century he led his revolutionary forces against the Spanish Empire~(Philippine Revolution) and the United States~(Philippine-American war) on the latter part.His recognition gain him legendary status as he led his forces to victory against the Spaniards in the Battle of Imus and Binakayan in 1896. Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary force: ' [ (EA) ] 'Cetshwayo Kampande's Weapon Choice Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors were equip such a ideginous tribe weapons and a few fire arms. Able to eradicate their foes in battle. Iklwa.jpg|Iklwa Spear Zulu axe.png|Zulu Axe Assegai-95e.jpg|Assegai Long rifle.png|Long rifle BeaumontAdams.JPG|Beaumont–Adams revolver #'Iklwa Spear' (Short Range) #'Zulu Axe' (Mid Range) #'Assegai' (Long Range) #'Long Rifle' (Firearms) #'Beaumont–Adams revolver '(Kampande's Sidearms) [ (CK) ] 'Emilio Aguinaldo's Weapon Choice' Emilio Aguinaldo's Revolutionary militia /Guerilla force were equip also of indigenous weaponry combine with fire arms. raedy to retaliate at all cost. Bolo knife.jpg|Bolo Knife Brown bess bayonet.jpg|spike bayonet Krieger 1926 Philippine ethnic weapons Plate 5.png|Sibat RemingtonRollingBlock.jpg|Remington rolling block Rifle S&W 3.jpg|Schofield Revolver #'Bolo Knife' (Short Range) #'Spike Bayonet' (Mid Range) #'Sibat' (Long Range) #'Remington Rollingback Rifle' (Firearms) #'Schofield Revolver' (Aguinaldo's Firearms) [ (EA) ] X - Factors Who. Is. Deadliest? Cetshwayo Kampande Emilio Aguinaldo 'Battle' Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: ' [ (CK) ] '''Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ' [ (EA) ] Time: 0930 AM Location: Forest Road-side on the African Continent. Temperature: 38 Degree Celsius '''Prologue: Nearly an hour of traveling on a Forest road Philippine President Emilio Aguinaldo was riding with his horse wearing a pit-helmet accompanied by 6 of his men carrying various of supplies to aid to their camp. Not far from site Zulu king Cetshwayo Kampande with his zulu warriors by his side attempt for an a pre-emptive strike upon Aguinaldo and his forces setting an ambush "like a predator stalking its prey". As their distance draws near one of Aguinaldo's scouts suddenly heard a battle chant whispering zulu...zulu... Aguinaldo also heard the chanting without any hesitation Aguinaldo instruct his men to stay vigilant and at armed. Cetshwayo Kampande planned to out flanked Emilio Aguinaldo and his forces as they begin to attack. Battle Commence: One of Cetshwayo Kampande zulu warrior was able to get close and attack one of Aguinaldo's men using his Iklwa spear he manage to stabbed the Filipino behind the back of his neck. Apparetly the Zulu warrior was shot instantly by another Filipino rifle men. Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: [ (CK) ] Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ''' [ (EA) ] Cetshwayo Kampande begins to charge as one of his warriors attempt to shot Emilio Aguinaldo using a Long Rifle eventually it only hit Aguinaldo's helmet not Aguinaldo himself. A filipino charges at the Zulu rifle user using a spike bayonet attached to the rifle, he was able to thrust and shot the person at the same time. the Filipino repeatedly thrust his fallen foe once again. Unaware he turns around and suddenly was hacked between his eyes & nose by a Zulu warrior using a Zulu axe and fell lifeless. '''Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: [ (CK) ] Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ''' [ (EA) ] Emilio Aguinaldo decided to un-mount on his horse, pick-up a rifle and gunned down a zulu warrior charging straight through him. Not in a distance far a Filipino while holding a Sibat was outmatched against a Zulu using an Assegai he was stabbed into the stomach and fell. Cetshwayo Kampande himself manage to face a Filipino that is using a Bolo knife, the Filipino charge only to find himself being taken down by Cetshwayo Kampande due to the size and Physique differences and was killed instantly at Cetshwayo Kampande hands using the Iklwa. '''Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: [ (CK) ] Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ''' [ (EA) ] Aguinaldo see's his remaining forces commands an order for a partial retreat to gain vision of the field. Cetshwayo Kampande and his warriors charge at Aguinaldo and his forces while they fled. at a miniute two of Aguinaldo's rifle men stands aiming at the zulu warrior charging at the using close range weapons, the Filipino was succesfully taken down 3 of the Zulu warrior using their Rifles with ease as where both of them were in a right spot. '''Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: [ (CK) ] Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ' [ (EA) ] Cetshwayo Kampande able to get close to Emilio Aguinaldo the two fought but Aguinaldo was out power by Kampande strength as he was throw away like a rag doll, Kampande draws his Beaumont-Adams revolver shoot at Aguinaldo. Kampande fires the revolver in about 3x Aguinaldo manage to dodge and hid himself behind a tree. Emilio Aguinaldo take his Schofield Revolver and shot he able to hit Kampande's gun and was disarmed, Kampande hastly pick the Zulu axe and charge to Aguinaldo. Suddenly he was shot by two of remaining Filipino riflemens of Aguinaldo at the back simultaneously. As Kampande force to endure the wounds that he felt in order to attack Aguinaldo. He was unable to continue and was dropped on his knees Emilio Aguinaldo walk closely and shot Cetshwayo Kampande with his revolver at the forehead. '''Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: ' Killed in Action 'Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ' [ (EA) ] '''Epilogue: Emilio Aguinaldo wear his helmet and mounted up to his horse together with his remaining forces contue their travel while carring the supplies back to their camp. Expert Opinion: While Cetshwayo Kampande had the better close range combat in battle their were no match against the advance weaponry and tactics that ensuring Emilio Aguinaldo's decisive victory. DEADLIEST WARRIOR WINNER: ''EMILIO AGUINALDO '' Category:Blog posts